Don't Get Tied
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Survivors. That's what they are. They stick up for their own but sometimes that can change if one betrays them all. Follow Caitlyn as she tries to destroy the thing that destroyed her and her love. Why? you ask. It's because she's Scorpion, the strongest woman in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story that I was talking about in Broken Girl! It's so exciting to write this. Camp Rock did happen in this story but it's when Naitlyn are 20/21 years old. The world needs protection and them along with their friends and families are part of a group called, 'Survivors'. I've decided to keep the characters I made in my other story because it saves me from thinking about new names. It is detailed in some parts but its rated T. Hope you enjoy it! x (BTW, I am Bex. Nice to meet you!) **

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV:_

I couldn't believe it. I was being seduced by my best friend all because he was fraternizing with the enemy's daughter. I stood in front of his tied up body and looked down at him. Mitchie and Mara, my best friends, stood aside with Nate's brothers.

"You betrayed me. Betrayed us." I said. He looked down. "I don't know why I give you so many chances. You don't deserve my chances!" I screamed. I was about to hit him when my father stopped me. He leaned close to my ear.

"We might need him. He might know what they're planning." He whispered. I nodded at him and walked out the room. We were chased out of our headquarters and now here we were in my childhood home in the middle of the woods. Where we had security systems and motion sensors everywhere.

"Caitlyn!" Nate called me. "I know what she did to you." He said. "That's why I..." He stopped talking. Instead he came out with a grunt and a groan. Mara had punched him.

"Shut it." She whispered, sadly. I turned my head to the side, making sure my hair covered my cheek.

"That doesn't give you the right to love me." I whispered then walked away again.

* * *

_Dana's POV: _

"Dad, they've captured Nate. We need to get him back." I said, turning to my father.

"He's the enemy. Let them deal with him. You, my dear, need to kill the Scorpion" He said. I nodded. I had her captured and did something to weaken her strength but she knocked me unconscious and disappeared. She will never love her appearance again. "The Scorpion is getting stronger with each passing minute, Dana."

"I know, father." I said.

"Her family and friends are protecting that bitch. She can't fight her own battles." He laughed.

"Why do you think Nate betrayed her. He's leading her on and breaking her little heart." I smiled.

"Why do you think he is not here, with you? But there, with her?" He asked me.

"Because she captured him, found out what he was doing and is making him pay. Dad, I love Nate. We need him back." I whispered.

"I will get him back, if you kill her." He walked away. I looked at the photo in my hand. She was so happy and beautiful but I destroyed her. I took away the one thing that made her happy. And while I did that, I made her regret she was ever beautiful. Nate saw something in me that he didn't see in her.

I was going to make her pay if she hurt him.

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

I sat on my bed, sipping on the scorching scotch while I drowned my sorrows. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. I decided to pay someone a little visit. I walked downstairs to the very main floor. My house had four flights. I walked down the hallway to the kitchen and opened it, quietly closing it behind me. I opened the cellar door and switched on the light. The person was asleep. Nate groaned as the brightness hit his eyes. I closed the door behind me and looked down at him.

"Caity?" He asked once his vision cleared. "What are you doing here? Your father might find out." He said it out of concern and worry. I wasn't afraid of my father. Hell, he was afraid of me. But I should always do what he says to save me from myself. He was the one to calm me down when I wanted to beat that guy into a pulp.

"Let him." I said. I raised my hand and slapped him. "You hurt me but I still love you." I said. And with that, I pulled his head to mine and captured his lips. Our lips moved perfectly in sync and I tugged on his short wavy/curly brown hair. His lips made their way down and up my neck. Nibbling while he could. I moaned and brought his lips back to mine. I pulled away and fixed my shirt and hair.

"You taste strong." He said.

"I had a couple of drinks." I responded. Nate narrowed his eyes at me and gestured for me to come forward. I did and kneel down. He used his head to move my hair out of my face. He winced as he saw what Dana did to me. I fixed my hair back to what it was before and looked away.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. I looked at him and saw that he was crying. "I caused that to happen." I could have said that he didn't but who were we kidding? He caused all of this shit. "Let me go and hurt her like she hurt you." He begged. I shook my head.

"I can't" I said, simply.

"Why not?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Because I want to do it." And with that I walked back up the stairs and switched off the light. He called my name, more like hissed them, but I didn't look back. I closed the cellar door and locked it. I rushed upstairs and grabbed my bag and leather jacket. I put on my combat boots and looked at my reflection. I nodded at it and wrote a small letter and placed it on my made bed. I walked out and out the front door. I didn't look back because I knew I was going to regret what I was about to do.

I slipped my jacket on and walked out deeper into the woods, putting my bag on my back. I ducked under trees and slipped on muddy surfaces. I remembered my brother and sister and what Dana and Axel did to them. Sure they were alright now and it happened three years ago but that didn't change what they did. Cornelia was pregnant when it happened. She nearly lost the child but we saved her in time and now Fiona's three years old.

...

I stood in front of the club like building and put my hood on. With that, I pushed open the doors and walked in.

* * *

**That was chapter one! What do you think Dana did to Caitlyn? Where do you think Caitlyn is at? What do you think she's going to do? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're all confused. And that's ok! Because this is when everything comes clear. I was going to do a chapter yesterday but I got caught up with Christmas Shopping! So sorry. Yesterday was exactly a year I've been on this site and I am glad to say that I've written 21 stories since then. And most are complete. But anyway on with the story! **

* * *

_Mara's POV: _

"Where is she?" I asked Nate. He shrugged and looked down.

"You know something." Mitchie said, pulling a chair over and sitting down in front of him. She took a gentler approach. "She came to see you last night, didn't she?" She asked, her melodic voice soft. Nate nodded. "What happened?"

"She said she wanted to hurt Dana. So I assume that she did but not right then. I didn't know she left." He said. Mitchie looked back at me, eyebrow raised in a way saying, 'You see? Gentle makes them spill.'. I nodded back at her.

"Ok. So she's after Dana." I clarified. Cornelia came into the cellar.

"Let him go. He's going to spy on little princess Dana." She said, leaning down to look into his eyes. "And you're going to tell us everything, lover boy." She tapped his cheek and took a key out of her pocket. She gave it to me and I unlocked his chains. He stood up and stretched. "If I know my little sister well, she wouldn't attack the enemy straight away. She would be getting people on her side to cover up for her. That's what she did when we were little kids." Cornelia said, looking at the wall. "Go and find out who our allies are and Nate?" She turned to him. "Don't give Caitlyn a reason to hate you again." With that, she walked back upstairs.

Mitchie and I went upstairs to find out who our allies were, after saying good morning to the rest of the people here. Nate came up and straight to the room Caitlyn's dad gave him. I looked after his walking figure and sighed. It's nothing personal. It's who I am. Sure, I am as strong as Caitlyn but I know more skills because of my background. Caitlyn beats me by a little bit of knowledge and manipulation. I just hit, kill and ask questions after. I really want my best friend back but the only way I am going to do that is if I become friends with Nate. Just great.

* * *

_Dana's POV: _

My phone rang and I leaped at it, smiling at the name shown on its bright screen. I took a deep breath and answered. "Nate?"

"_Hey, Dana. Where are you?_" He asked. I ignored his question.

"Did they hurt you?" I asked.

"_Few punches and hits here and there. They chained me up but nothing that I couldn't handle. God, I was desperate for the toilet._" I always loved his optimistic jokes.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_Don't worry, babe. I'm near where you are. Look, I can't talk over the phone in case they're tapping into what we're saying. I'll see you soon. Stay safe._" He hung up before I could say 'bye'. I sighed and put my phone down. She hurt him a little but not too much. I put on my jacket and walked out the door. I had to meet someone who can help me take down Scorpion.

* * *

_Nate's POV: _

I hung up the phone and placed it on the bedside table. Shane and Jason smiled at me and patted my back before leaving the room. I started to pack up my stuff because I was leaving in just under an hour. I really wanted to hurt Dana for what she did to my best friend. All three of us were close once. Back when I was just starting to date Dana. Well, I wouldn't say 'close'. Who am I kidding, they despised each other. Caitlyn because she was in love with me and Dana because she was jealous of my close relationship with my _best friend_.

I realized something that I was missing. I went out and downstairs. I stopped in front of Caitlyn's dad, Mason. "How did you find out she left?" I asked. He dug into his pocket and handed me a piece of white paper. I looked at him and took it, looking down at it. I read it.

_Dear everyone,_

_I am on my way to God knows where. I need some time_

_to clear my thoughts and everything. And to also get a little_

_bit of revenge while I'm at it. One of you probably know_

_where I am off to and what I am going to do and when that_

_person tells the rest of you, do not, and I repeat, do not_

_stop me._

_Love, Scorpion. x _

I looked up a Mason and he shrugged. "We thought that person was you and we were right. If you want to stop her from killing Dana then go ahead. We won't stop her because we know she will hurt us without her conscious knowing. Son, you are in a hell of a love triangle." He patted my shoulder and walked into the living room. Everyone left in the kitchen stared at my shocked reaction.

"I'm not stopping her!" I said, giving the letter to Caitlyn's mother.

"Good choice." She said. I nodded and went back to my room. At least we were all being civil.

...

I arrived at Axel's base and was let in quickly. Dana stood in the middle of the room, her arms wide. I mentally cursed her and put on a fake grin and hugged her. She squeezed her body against mine and I swear my stomach was churning. "You're with me again." She whispered, stepping back and inspecting my bruises. "Mara's technique." She observed. Only Mara could throw hits and punches like that.

"Doesn't matter." I smiled, stroking her face. I had to do all this even thought I didn't want to. I just wanted to kill her off and get it over and done with.

"Exactly. Because we're going to kill Scorpion. Daddy held his part of the deal, now I must hold mine." She turned around and faced a briefcase I had just realized was there. She opened it and took out the object. "And this is how we're going to do it." She turned around, smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed her. She pulled back. "You taste strong." She said.

"Had a couple of freedom drinks." I replied. She grinned and kissed me again.

Step 1 & 2 complete. Step 3: lead her to Caitlyn.

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

"Caitlyn?" The man asked. I smiled and pulled my hood down.

"Hello, Brown." I said. Brown offered me a seat in front of his large desk. I sat down and he sat on the desk. "I need to ask you for something." I started.

"Anything for you, Poppet." He smiled.

"Do you know where Axel's base is in?" I asked. Brown laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Canada." He said. Realization spread across my face.

"Camp Star?" I said. He nodded. I laughed at how stupid I was. "Great, I am to travel all the way to Canada?"

"Your father sent Nate there on a mission. He should be landing any minute now." Brown checked his watch. I smiled to myself.

"Do you have map plan of his base?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here, don't lose 'em." He chucked me a rolled piece of paper. I put it in my bag and stood up, hugging him. "Stay safe."

"I will. I always will." I kissed his cheek and started for the door.

"You're still beautiful, you know?" Brown asked me. I turned back to him.

"Dana threw acid on my face and it was so bad I had to put a metal mould onto it. Now I look like the world's first female robot." I said, I pulled my hair and tied it up in a ponytail. I put my hood up and smiled. "But that's what makes people fear me. I should thank Dana before I crush her little body to death." I smirked. She's probably hoping I regret I was ever beautiful. But I don't. I _know _I am beautiful. I mean, I am resistible. I shrugged and waved, leaving. I ran down the stairs and into the cold dark air. I ran down the alleyway and on my way to Brown's lockup for a jet to fly me to Canada.

I'm on my way for you, Dana Turner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've got twitter people! I already had one then I thought: Why not get one for fanfiction and other things. But then I ended up following lots of friends and people and stuff but why not follow me anyways? At BexLuvsCal**

**Before you ask, Calleigh's mah BFF. It's also her account somehow because she is my co-author for some of my stories such as this one. She uses it one way, I use it another. So if you follow, you may get lovely Cal or epic Bex. But remember, I'm on most! And this is my account(Fanfiction)! Anyways, on to the story! x **

* * *

_Dana's POV: _

I smiled up at the figure with the hood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I've missed you." Luke said. I grinned.

"I missed you too, Lukey." I kissed his soft lips and snuggled into his chest. Nate was busy talking strategies with my father downstairs and I was getting bored.

"We haven't seen each other since a couple of hours ago when you came for that briefcase." He said. I nodded against his chest. "What was in it?" He asked. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah. No questions asked." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"It was for my father." I swiftly lied. "I don't know what was in it. He didn't tell or show me." I said. He nodded and let go of my waist. I heard footsteps and Nate calling my name.

"Dana?" I pushed Luke to the window and he jumped down and ran with ease. The door opened as I just shut the window. "Hey, you alright?" He asked me. I saw something in his eye but couldn't tell what it was. I nodded and smiled, kissing his lips. "Your dad wants you in the hall for dinner." He told me.

"Let me just put my makeup on and I'll be down in five, ok?" I said. He nodded and kissed the tip of my nose before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I sent a quick text message to Luke and went downstairs, putting my lipgloss on as I went down to the dinner hall.

I know I'm cheating on Nate but I only loved him as a friend now. Now, how was I going to break it to him gently? After he was kicked out of his own people?

* * *

_Nate's POV: _

I woke up to tapping on the window. I had a cabin secluded, from everyone else's, in the woods. They didn't trust me enough. They had every right to doubt me because I had been secretly reporting back to Mason at midnight. It was now 2 a.m. I rubbed my eyes and got out of the bed, opening the door.

To say I was shocked was the least. There stood my brothers, Mitchie and Mara. "What are you doing here?" I asked, quickly letting them in and scanning the area to see if we were caught.

"Caitlyn's nearby." Shane said as he sat down, taking his bag off his back. Inside I was smiling, outside though... I was shocked.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?" I asked. Mara looked at me with a 'what?' look and shook her head.

"She isn't dumbass." She said, putting her feet up on the table. "We've been informed of details from Mason. We were sent here to protect you." She said.

"I don't need protection." I said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. I'm only helping you to be there for my best friend. Nate, we once were good friends and to be honest, I want that again." She admitted.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"Fine then, be a fucking ass. I don't give a shit about you." She rolled her eyes.

"I thought that you just said that you wanted to be friends again." Jason said confused. We all rolled our eyes.

"Not now, I don't. I want to be friends, he doesn't." She said, pouting at my older brother.

"Come on, Nate. Shake hands and hug. Be friends!" Jason ordered. I hesitantly stepped towards her and she stood up, looking to the side, arms wide. I stepped into them and hugged her back, tight.

"I'm sorry." We whispered at the same time. I smiled and I could just picture her doing the same.

"Fantastic! Now that's settled, we need to wait for Caitlyn." Mitchie said, clapping her hands. We sat down in a comfortable silence for around half an hour when there was light knocking on my door. Our eyes widened and I shifted everyone to the medium sized bathroom.

"Nate? It's me!" Dana whispered. I locked the door, gently and messed up my hair, bed and clothes. I opened the door and yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"Dana?" I asked, pretending to be groggy. She nodded and stepped in. "What's up?" I asked, closing the door and sitting down on my bed.

"I want to break up with you." She came straight out with it. I was shocked.

"What?" I asked dumbly. She sighed and looked down.

"We're not working out." She said.

"But I thought... Dana, no, please..." I pretended to be sad. In reality, I was leaping with motherfucking joy.

"I'm sorry." She started to cry.

"But I've lost everything. Caitlyn's out to kill me. My friends and family hate me. Don't walk out on me." I crouched down in front of her, wiping her tears.

"I don't love you anymore. You can still live here under my Dad's supervision. You can still be his right hand guy but we're no more than just fellow agents." She said, rubbing my cheek. I looked down and moved away from her.

"Go on, out. Walk out on me, like the rest of them!" I shouted. She stood up, eyes red and puffy.

"I need the toilet first." She sniffed. My eyes shifted to the door and I walked up to it slowly. She was still wiping her eyes to notice my hesitant state. I unlocked the bathroom door and had an idea.

"I just did a... it stinks in there." I said. She nodded and shrugged.

"I'm bursting, Nate." She did a little constipated wriggle. I sighed and opened the door a crack and made a big show of sniffing the air. I saw that my brothers and their girlfriends had escaped from the window. It was open.

"You're lucky I opened the window after I did it. I barely notice what I'm doing when I get out of bed." I said. She nodded and went inside the bathroom, closing the door.

A few minutes later. She opened it and walked straight pass me, leaving my cabin, closing the door right behind her. I went to the bathroom window and nodded them in. They came through it one by one, ladies first. I heard a scratch on the door and motioned for them to be quiet. They lurked in the darkness while I went to the door. I opened it and it revealed...

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

I walked in and sat down on the bed. "Miss me?" I smirked. Nate stood there shocked. Shane, Jason, Mara and Mitchie came out and sat down on seats. "Why are you shocked? I thought they already told you I was coming." I asked, confused.

"No, it's not that. I was shocked at your beauty in the moonlight." He whispered, smirking. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. "So, we good?" He asked.

"If you want." I looked down, blushing. Thank God the lights weren't on.

"So, how are we going to take down this bitch and her son of a bitch of a father?" Mitchie jumped up and down in her seat. We've never heard her cuss so many times. She must have a sugar rush.

"I'm going to crush her to a pulp. And I'm not going to stop there. I need you guys to help me get some things." I smiled.

"What?" Shane asked, leaning forward in his seat. I looked at all of them, smiling. Their eyes widened in shock. Mara shook her head.

"Don't say...-" She started.

"Yes. The Death Weapon." I finished for her.

"But that's...-" Jason started.

"Impossible to survive? Perfect." I smirked at him.

"Your plan is to give her 23 hours of pain, half an hour of death and half an hour of revival and it repeats for the rest of God knows till it stops." Nate said. I nodded.

"Then, what are we waiting for? We have to get rid of them." Mitchie stated. I agreed with her. At least one person isn't too shocked about my idea. "Caitlyn? Care to structure our plan?" She asked, kindly.

"Sure thing, Michelle. Here's how we're going to capture Dana." I started to talk into details.

* * *

**So that's chapter three! I want you all to guess how Caitlyn's going to get to Dana. And I want you to guess what object Dana's using against Caitlyn. Stay tuned for the next chapter! x Bex**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why don't you review? Only takes ten seconds. No, literally, I tried it out ;P. How are you all today? Why don't you review that? Ha ha.x I wanna spend some time to thank people. All the alerters, reviewers and followers. If you're looking for some adventure and mystery/horror why don't you read this? x And review about it! Makes my day! xx **

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

I hid behind the bush and watched as Axel walked past. I looked to my left and nodded at Mara. She jumped out of her bush and followed silently, hood up, behind Axel's bodyguard. In a few swift seconds, she had her hold tight around his neck and she snapped it silently, dragging his body behind the bush.

It made a rustling sound and Axel looked back, confused. Perfect. I nodded at Jason and he jumped out of his bush, standing right in front of Axel. I nodded again and Shane joined him, behind Axel. Axel started chuckling and sighed.

"What's it going to be, boys? Death? Cuffs?" He laughed. He brought his hands in front of him and stood there. "Go on. Do it. Unless..." He started, turning to the side. "Natey's in this too? Or maybe your little girlfriends? Oh, even better! Caitlyn, the devil herself." The boys stayed quiet. "Caitlyn? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He said, mockingly. Mara walked out of her bush and Axel looked afraid for a minute before composing himself.

"Hello, Axel." She smiled. She took a step forward and he took one back but bumped into Jason's chest. He tutted at Axel and turned him back to face Mara. Shane had stood beside Jason and held Axel forward. "Where's Nate?" She asked. She nodded to the side and Mitchie came out, clad in leather and with a dagger. A spiky one. I stayed behind the bush, smirking. "Better yet, where's Scorpion?" Mitchie handed her the small but large knife. "Thank you, Michelle." She smiled.

"I don't know where Nate is. Or Caitlyn, for that matter." So now he lies about Nate? Wow, talk about trust!

"Liar!" She screamed, striking his face. Axel's cheek immediately turned a maroon shade of red. "Where's Nate? I'm going to ask that one last time." She said, her face right in front of his.

"Cabin, secluded from the others." He said, spitting blood out that slipped into his mouth. Mitchie patted his hair then kicked him between the legs. Axel slouched in pain and grunted.

"Don't mess with us." I said. Axel's neck snapped towards my walking figure.

"It's staged." Axel realized. I laughed heartily and crouched down in front of him.

"Right now, my 'Natey' is leading your precious little princess to her death." I grinned. "Darling, he was always on my side. His true intentions lie with me. He never loved Dana and never will." I stood up. "Pick him up." I ordered. Shane and Jason hauled Axel up and I looked at him, face to face. "You're coming with us." And with that, Mara hit him hard on the head with a baseball bat. Jason slung Axel over his shoulder with ease and we all retreated carefully and silently back to Nate's cabin.

...

I stepped into the cabin and saw Nate sitting on his bed. Dana was sat on a chair, her head covered by a black cotton bag. "You're back." He smiled. Dana twisted her head around, searching for the people he was talking about.

"Who's back? Who's there?" Dana asked.

"Mitchie, Mara, Jason and Shane." Nate said. Dana cursed and tried moving but her body was bound by rope. I stepped forward and ran my finger across her cheek. She flinched back and tried headbutting me.

"Get away from me, Mara!" She screamed. Mara laughed from across the cabin and Dana shifted her head to her direction. "It's Mitchie!" She screeched, trying to hit me.

"Wrong again." Mitchie said from next to Mara.

"It's Nate." Dana whispered, looking down. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you. You really don't need to do this." Nate took my place and bent down.

"You really don't get it do you?" He laughed. "I don't give a shit about that. What I do give a shit about is that you hurt one person very close to me, Dana. She wants her revenge and I do too. And she's allowed me to place my revenge first." He said.

"What?! I thought... You liar! Son of a bitch, get this off me!" She said, wriggling. I started laughing and she tensed up so bad that it could break the cabin. "Shit." She whispered.

"Oh, yes. Wrong guess again." I tutted and took the bag off her head. "Hello, darling." I smiled. Her eyes widened in fear and she looked to the side and saw Axel, unconscious on the bed.

"Daddy!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Wake up! She's going to kill me!" She said. I smirked and turned to the side, sighing. I quickly turned back and slapped her face as hard as I could. She grunted and I cradled my hand, sighing in content.

"That was good." I shook it off and smiled. She started to sob and I didn't feel anything. She deserved it. I untied the ropes and let her run to 'Daddy'. My friends looked at me like I was crazy. "Stand back." I whispered for their ears. They put their hands up in defense and stood back. Mara seemed unfazed. She always was the cool one.

I let my high heels click and clack against the wood as I inched closer and closer to Dana. Her kneeling body was sobbing for her father. In one swift movement, I grabbed a fistful of her hair. She gasped and tried swinging at me but I kicked the back of her knee, sending her sprawling against the floor.

She pulled at my leg and I fell backwards, groaning in pain as my back hit the ground. "I beat you once, I can do it again." She hissed, jumping on top of me.

"Oh yeah? I knocked you unconscious. Should have killed your fucking ass off." I said back, pulling her hair and hitting it against the wall. She yelped and turned, punching me on the jaw. I screamed and she did. She hit the metal side and it hurt me because it came in really close contact with my face. I felt the mould loosen but kept going.

I used this as an advantage. "Damn that hurt." I said, shaking my head.

"I know, right?" She agreed, shaking her hand. I nodded and yanked her arm forward, hearing it snap. I grinned and swung her around, her body hitting the wall. "Bitch." She hissed. I kicked her back and stuck my heel in it. Loving her scream and plead, I had to stop sometime.

"Inject her." I said. But before Mara could come forward with the syringe, Dana escaped and twisted me around, slamming my face against the wall. I kicked her between her legs and she laughed pushing me again. I pushed myself off the wall and fell back, taking her with me. I sprawled around the floor, trying to get up. "Now!" I roared. Mara ran towards us but slipped as Dana stuck her foot out. the syringe went rolling across the floor and Mitchie leaped at it, grabbing it securely in her hands. "Now!" I gasped out as Dana held a neck hold on me. I tried getting air but failed. "Now..." I mumbled, getting lightheaded. I kept my eyes open and Mitchie aimed for Dana's neck but instead it came in contact with mine.

Mitchie cursed and gasped as she realized who she stuck the needle into. "Caitlyn! I'm so sorry!" She said, slapping me to keep me awake. I felt numb for a while before I let out a bloodcurdling scream everyone surrounded me. Axel was still passed out, tied to the bed. Dana smirked and tutted.

"The Death Weapon. Bitch." She smiled. I screamed and gritted my teeth, thrashing on the floor.

"You're going to be alright." Nate said, kissing my head. "Don't fight it." He said. He's right. If I fought it, the pain intensified by ten thousand volts.

"Funnily enough," Dana continued. "I was going to use it against you." She laughed. Everyone including my lightheaded form turned to her.

"Snap." Axel grinned from behind.

"What?" They all asked.

"Oh fuck. Another plan." I said before screaming again.

"No plan B!" Shane said.

"I told you we should have came up with plan B, C and D." Jason sighed.

"Not now, Jason!" Mara and Mitchie shouted. Jason just dabbed at my cold, sweaty head.

"Don't fight, Caity." Nate whispered. Oh, I loved those words coming from those lips. Those that sent me bursting with happiness. But this time, it sent me crawling into a world of darkness.

* * *

**Liked that? Well review! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanna take some time to say thank you to my reviewers! You know who you are! x I love you guys so much and I thank you for taking your time to alert, review and favorite my story. I know some of you were shocked with last chapter's events but don't worry, just read! x **

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

I woke up and stretched. Wait a minute. No pain. I felt my head and rubbed it. Nothing. I fought it. I did it. I fought the venom. I looked around and found myself in my bedroom. In my house. My clothes were changed and there was a glass of water on my bedside table. I gulped it down and held it as I got out of bed. I was wearing a white knee-length dress. I slipped on my white pumps, seeing as I should continue fashion, and went downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and saw my parents and siblings sitting at the table. "Where are the Grays?" I asked, placing my cup into the sink.

"Downstairs dealing with Axel and Dana." Dad replied. "How you feeling?" He asked. "Must have been painful, fighting it." He said. To be honest, I didn't remember much.

"Better. Where's Mitchie? And Mara?" I asked.

"They stayed behind with Shane and Jason to deal with Axel's guards and men." Mom said. I turned and faced them, shrugging.

"So, that's it? It's over? We won?" I asked. Dad shrugged and went back to reading his newspaper. I heard faint cries of plead downstairs and decided to join Nate. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. Nate smiled at me and went back to watching his parents deal with Axel.

"How are you?" He whispered, his mouth close to my ear. I closed my eyes as it sent shivers down my spine.

"Better." I looked at him and smiled. He stroked my cheek and kissed it. I leaned my head into the gesture.

"You make me sick." Dana spat out blood. I laughed and walked towards her. Her figure jerked back, worriedly.

"No. You make me sick, Princess." I said, drawing my hand against her pale cheek. I took a moment to stop my action before I raised my hand and slapped her. The slap stopped Nate's parents from talking and made them look at me. Axel also looked my direction.

"Don't call me that, Bitch." She replied.

"Oh yeah? What will you do? Give me the Death Weapon? Sweetheart, I survived it. I fought it." I crouched down to her level. "Who am I?" I smiled at her.

"The stupid used-to-be-curly-haired girl who stole my boyfriend." She spat. I slapped her again and she let out a quiet sob.

"Who am I?" I asked again, more firmly. No more nice.

"Caitlyn Gellar, the bitch." I grinned at her and tutted before slapping her red cheek again.

"Wrong again." I said. "Who am I?" I went close to her ear.

"Scorpion." She whispered, her eyes focused on the ground.

"Sorry, who? Didn't quite catch that. And I don't think that 'Daddy' over there," I pointed in Axel's direction and he flinched. "heard that as well. Now, one last time Dana Turner, who am I?" I asked.

"Scorpion." She said more firmly. I nodded and patted her head.

"Well done, you!" I praised her. "You're dismissed." I directed at Denise and Robert. They nodded and went back upstairs to the kitchen, shutting the door behind them. I saw Dana sneak a glance at her father and looked towards him. He nodded subtly so I wouldn't see but I so did.

In a flash, Dana had me pinned against the wall and Axel had Nate against it too, next to me. "Daddy? The serum?" Dana asked, smiling. Axel gladly proceeded to hand it to her but instead it made a beeline for Nate's neck.

"No!" I roared, kicking Dana in her chest and pushing Axel away. The serum dropped and I used my heel to break it. Dana charged at me and I grabbed her bad arm, twisting it, hearing her scream, I pushed her into the wall and she knocked off it, falling and landing with her bad arm. Mara came charging down the stairs and managed to help Nate knock Axel out, injecting him with our own serum stash. I guess she got back early from her mission. Axel started to scream and thrash and Nate dumped him on the ground, locking him in a newly installed cell.

"I'm sorry!" He gritted through his teeth before letting out another scream. Dana stood up and yelled at me, hitting my cheek. I fell back and she jumped on my back, sending me forwards instead. I gasped and she scratched my cheek. I saw blood drip from the three new scar lines on my cheek. She hauled me up and shoved me face first into the wall. I dropped to the ground, breaking one of my heels in the process. Mara charged at her but Dana caught her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards. Nate ran upstairs to get help.

I pushed myself off the ground but Dana's foot held me down. I looked at it and pulled it toward me, making her fall back. I kicked her between the legs and she screamed. I crawled on top of her, scratching at her eyes. She had them shut tight. I punched her face and kept punching. Letting my anger out on her. I screamed at her, pulling at her hair. I didn't want to stop. It felt like Heaven.

"Stop!" She said, trying to move my arms. I didn't stop. I kept hitting and scratching and clawing. She started to cry and I could see red all over her face. She pushed me and I tumbled over her. She got up and kicked my stomach. I gasped as I felt the air leave it. She wiped the blood off her face and onto her top. "I will ruin you! And Nate! And that pretty little white dress!" She said, grabbing my neck between her hands.

My airway was closing up and I kept pushing at her. I even tried pressing her eyes and got a successful reaction from that. She yelped and went back. I kicked her away from me and I felt air restoring into my lungs. I coughed, wheezing. Mara moaned from the other side of the room and shook her head, standing up.

Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Jason came downstairs in time to see Mara haul Dana into the wall. I kicked my heels off and walked towards Dana, slumping to the ground. "I can finish her off." Mara offered. I tilted my head at Dana and shook my head. I put a hand behind me and held it out.

"Serum, please, Marolina." I said. She gave me the serum and I crouched down. "This time, I will do this." I said. Dana shook her head and pleaded for me to stop advancing the needle into her soft, fragile neck. She tried to move but she was parralysed. "Shh, Dana. Princess, it will be over soon." I blocked out Axel's high pitched screams in the background as I inserted the needle into her neck.

"Bitch." She whispered before screaming. I slapped her hard, it knocked her out. Shit, shouldn't have done that. She could have at least suffered some of the effects.

"Dump her in the cell." I ordered. Jason slung her over his shoulder and Shane unlocked a cell. Jason threw her into it and Shane locked the cell.

"What have you done to my daughter?!" Axel screamed out, pulsing as if he were electrocuted.

"Gave her the same thing we gave you." Mitchie replied, checking her nails.

"I will kill you all!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, man." Shane sighed, walking upstairs. Jason laughed behind him.

"Enjoy your days." Jason said, waving to Axel before following Shane upstairs.

Mitchie came up to me and hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, making my shoulder wet due to her tears.

"I fought it, Mitch. Don't worry. It was a mistake." I said, wiping them away. She wiped the remaining tears away and nodded, smiling. She kissed my cheek and left with Mara after I nodded at them. Nate kissed my head and held me tight against his chest. I smelt his expensive cologne and smiled, closing my eyes.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Scorpion." He whispered. I smirked up at him.

"Don't forget, do not push my buttons, mister." I dabbed his chest and collected my now broken heels, going upstairs. He followed me and I smiled, locking the door behind him.

"Scorpion?" Jesse asked. I nodded his way. "Don't forget about Dana's mother and Luke. They're on the run." Are they now? Well, I would search for them and hurt them as well. Just you wait.

* * *

**Liked that? Well review! Duh! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

******Apology: I am so sorry! You know what? That gun next to you? Yeah, aim it at me and shoot. I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with my Camp Rock fics. And other stuff. I will be updating most of my stories because OMJ it's A NEW YEAR! And I just ending my holiday soon. But, expect a lot from me, fans! You can follow me on Twitter at BexLuvsCal and I'll be so happy you followed. That is my notification twitter. I have a personal one but this one is made for fanfiction and other stuff. So enjoy this!**

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

Mara and I ran deeper into the woods. We could hear their heavy breathing. I heard Mara's boots snap and crackle against the fallen sticks and twigs. I saw Luke trip over a log. Mara laughed and advanced towards him instead of Dana's mother, Ariadne. Ariadne looked back and tried to help Luke up but then she gave up and ran for her own life. As I ran past Luke, I laughed at his face and followed Dana's mother.

"Why do you want me?!" She called back, looking back briefly before facing forwards. I heard Luke scream behind us and Mara dragged his limp unconscious body back the way we came from. Her breathing made it harder to listen out for our signal call.

"Because you, your husband and your daughter did wrong to me." I said. I wasn't even the slightest bit of tired from running. Her legs were going weaker because she was slowing down a bit.

"I had nothing to do with that, Scorpion. I swear." She stopped running and turned to face me. I slowed down my pace and started walking towards her. "They wanted to kill you because of that boy, Nate. I wanted nothing to do with that. Partly because I am not a murderer and partly because I always thought revenge was not the answer." Her long brown hair swept across her face in the wind. I started to contemplate.

"Come with me. If you try anything stupid, I will end you there and then. I don't care what orders me or my father had given. I'll will end you." I said. She nodded and came to me. I waited till she past till I started to walk back to my base with her. I grabbed her arm, not too hard, not too softly, and led her back where Mara was waiting with Jason, who had Luke draped over his shoulder. I swear the guys were getting stronger. Probably my new strength regime.

"Did she try anything stupid?" Mara asked, giving Ariadne dirty looks.

"If she did, why would she be walking?" I asked back. Mara nodded and stepped aside for me and Ariadne to pass.

"Where's my husband and daughter?" She asked.

"Writhing in pain." Cornelia smirked, waiting for us to go to the basement. Ariadne backed away from her in fear. "This way please." Cornelia smiled at her. We went downstairs and she saw Dana and Axel screaming in pain.

"What did you give them?" She whispered, going to Dana's cell bars.

"Oh, just the Death Weapon." I replied, checking my nails.

"But nobody has survived that." She started to cry.

"I have. It's so bloody painful but I fought it." I said it like it didn't matter. Ariadne went into the cell that Shane had opened. He locked it and gave the key to Mason. "And it's not like she wasn't planning to use that against me." I said. We heard groaning in the cell next to Ariadne. I didn't even see when Jason put Luke in.

"Now, Scorpion, what treatment will they have?" Nate asked, folding his arms and standing next to me. "Death Weapon?" He asked. I shook my head.

"They're are ascecories to murder. They'll be let off easily." I said.

"Oh, thank you." Luke said, clutching the bars of his cell.

"By death." I said. "You didn't let me finish." I smiled, lightly. I watched as they begged and rolled my eyes. "I'm not that evil! Just life imprisonment would do you, idiots." I walked to Dana's cell and watched her brown eyes watch every move I made. "Who else was in this?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No-one...else." She gritted through her teeth. I nodded. I leaned closer.

"If I find out who else was in this. I will personally end you and make that person watch while I have someone rip their organs out." I told her. She nodded quickly and wiped the sweat off her head before screaming. I leaned back and sighed. I was pretty sure there was someone else in this and I didn't think I would like how it would be that person.

* * *

**Who do you think is working with Dana and Axel? Review your answers!**


End file.
